Tout pour mon frère - OS
by J.J. Slick
Summary: A la suite de la perte de son frère, Bella ne s'en relève pas. (Résumé pas super, mais tu peux tout de même venir jeter un coup d'oeil, tu n'as rien à perdre... si ?)


**Tout pour mon frère**

 _Maintenant._

La lumière de l'ambulance scintillait toujours, lorsqu'il quittait l'hôpital. Les couleurs se percutaient contre les vitres du bâtiment et la nuit, qui était déjà bien tombée, n'était qu'une pâle reproduction de l'obscurité de son âme. Il marchait en traînant des pieds et avec cette sensation de vertige qui lui martelait le crâne. Il se retint de justesse au banc et s'y installa, les jambes toutes tremblotantes. Cet homme n'était pas frappé par le froid, mais brisé par la perte. Ses coudes sur ses cuisses, il se prit le visage entre ses mains encore ensanglantées. Une pluie de gouttes transparentes naissaient de ses yeux gonflés et piqués par la surdose d'émotion qui le submergeait intensivement, comme un ballon prêt à exploser. Chacun de ses battements de cœur était plus douloureux que le précèdent et cette sphère qui lui bloquait la gorge lui donnait comme désagréable impression de suffoquer. Les pensées défilaient dans sa tête. Comment avait-elle pu lui faire ça ? Sa douleur était-elle si puissante pour agir si égoïstement et l'abandonner de cette manière-là ? Un sourire triste naquit sur ses lèvres, tandis que sa respiration saccadée s'apaisait peu à peu _Elle avait eu ce qu'elle voulait si ardemment depuis son départ._

_ Edward, mon fils, je suis là, ne t'en fait pas.

L'interpellé n'avait même pas entendu son père approcher et aussitôt, la colère l'envahit : sa Bella était partie. Celle qui était son monde, sa vie, son cœur, n'était plus là.

_ Ça va aller, tu verras.

Le plus âgé déposa une main dans le dos de son fils en un signe de réconfort, mais ceci ne fit que redoubler les larmes du jeune médecin. Pour lui, plus rien n'irait bien, il en était persuadé. Ce soir, il avait perdu sa lumière dans l'obscurité, son repère. Il regrettait leur dispute de la veille. Peut-être qu'au lieu de lui avoir ouvert les yeux, comme il l'avait si ardemment espéré, ceci ne l'avait que plus décidée de s'en aller. Il s'en voulait d'autant plus, parce qu'il avait eu ce désagréable pressentiment le matin même, avant de partir au travail, que quelque chose allait se produire... mais pourquoi y avait-il accordé si peu d'importance ? S'il était resté chez lui, son Amour serait toujours présente à ses côtés. Edward frappa d'un grand coup le sol à l'aide de son pied, avant de plaquer son dos sur le dossier du banc de métal.

_ Elle est partie, papa. Bella est partie, chuchota-t-il.

 _Deux jours plus tôt._

Edward sortit de sa voiture en prenant soin de fermer son manteau. Le froid hivernal et la neige avait envahit Seattle depuis plusieurs jours maintenant, lui donnant l'impression que le froid s'intensifiait au fils des moments qui s'écoulaient. Il avait toujours eu une préférence pour l'été, parce qu'il ne trouvait vraiment rien d'attirant dans la saison de l'hiver... être étouffé par une montagne de vêtement pour tenter d'obtenir un peu de chaleur et être comprimé au point de rendre la gesticulation pénible, d'avoir les lèvres sèches et parfois douloureuses, les mains rouges et cuissantes... c'était très peu pour lui. Il avait dû mal à croire qu'étant petit, il adorait passer des après-midi entiers à jouer avec la neige. Secouant la tête pour cesser de penser, il se hâta de gagner son immeuble qui se situait à une rue d'où il s'était garé. Habituellement, le jeune homme avait pour habitude de garer sa voiture dans le parking souterrain qu'il payait assez chère, mais il lui était impossible de pénétrer à l'intérieur à cause des travaux effectués par la ville depuis trois jours. Le gèle sur le pare-brise le matin était pour lui une vrai partie de plaisir.

Lorsqu'il eu gagné le hall d'entrée de son immeubles, ses muscles se détendirent un peu face à la légère chaleur qui flôttait dans la pièce. Il pressa son doigt froid contre le bouton pour appeler l'ascenseur qui s'ouvrit aussitôt. Et comme chaque jour, la peur lui empoignait son cœur. Edward ignorait dans quel état il retrouverait sa femme, celle qu'il aimait le plus au monde, mais dont l'éclat de vie lui avait été retiré trois mois plus tôt, lors de la mort de son frère, un soldat partie se battre pour son pays mais qui y avait malheureusement laissé la vie, ainsi qu'une femme et un enfant de tout juste un an. C'était d'autant plus triste que le petit garçon ne connaîtrait son père qu'à l'aide de souvenir que son entourage lui offrirait. Sa disparition, avait fait de la femme d'Edward, celle-là même qui était épanouie et respirait la joie de vivre, une épave fragile presque méconnaissable.

Lorsqu'Edward sortit de la cabine métallique, il rejoignit rapidement son appartement. Il pénétra la clef dans la serrure et tourna deux fois celle-ci avant de pouvoir ouvrir la porte.

_ Bella ? Je suis rentré, mon Amour.

Toujours cette même phrase lorsqu'il rentrait, ceci n'avait pas changé. Mais Bella, qui avait eu pour habitude de rejoindre son mari dans le couloir et de l'embrasser pour lui dire bonjour, ne prenait plus la peine de venir maintenant, laissant son mari avec pour réponse le silence. Qu'importaient toutes les preuves d'amour que l'homme lui montrait, qu'importe sa présence et son aide constant, rien n'aidait à changer son état de léthargie. L'ancienne Bella avait disparu lorsque Rosalie était venue pour lui apprendre que le commandant d'Emmett était venu la voir pour lui annoncer la mort du jeune soldat. Des amis de l'hôpital dans lequel il travaillait, avait conseillé à Edward de faire admettre sa femme quelques temps, histoire qu'elle puise mieux aller, mais il refusait de lui faire ça. Même si elle ne lui adressait presque plus la parole, il ne pouvait se résoudre à ça, notamment qu'il savait parfaitement qu'elle n'aurait pas aimé.

En arrivant dans le salon, il ne trouva pas sa femme. Il fronça les sourcils en gagnant la cuisine, dont il trouva sa femme en train de découper des cubes de tomate. Il y avait des jours comme ça, ou Bella trouvait la force de se lever, de faire quelque chose de ses journées. Tandis que le lendemain, se pourrait très bien être le contraire et être bien pire. Edward appelait ceci les « jours clairs » et les « jours sombres ».

_ Bonjour mon cœur, tu as passé une bonne journée ?

_ Et la tienne ?

Pour Bella, c'était devenu un automatisme. Elle ne parlait pas de ce qu'elle ressentait, du moins, très rarement. Et moins elle parlait, moins la boule au fond de sa gorge se serrait par le chagrin et moins elle avait la sensation de suffoquer. Et puis, de toute manière, elle ne voyait pas l'importance de lui parler de sa journée ennuyeuse, qui avait consisté à faire la cuisine pour se changer les idées, ou à feuilleter des magazines stupides.

_ Calme. J'ai opéré un enfant de cinq ans de l'appendicite.

Edward Cullen était réputé pour son métier. En effet, il était chirurgien dans l'hôpital de Seattle, ville où le couple résidait et il s'occupait seulement des enfants. Les voir malades, que ce soit des maladies courantes ou bien plus grave, lui affectait beaucoup son morale, notamment lorsque c'était pour cette seconde catégorie, mais le bonheur était pur lorsqu'ils les remettaient sur pieds. Mais lorsqu'il n'y parvenait pas, c'était autre chose. Totalement autre chose.

_ Tu aimerais avoir des enfants ? Demanda aussitôt Bella.

La jeune fille s'était toujours demandé si son mari désirait être père un jour. Même avant leur mariage il y a deux ans, jamais ils n'en n'avaient discutés. Autrefois, soit avant la mort de son frère, elle aurait aimé avoir au moins trois enfants, mais ce n'était plus le cas maintenant.

_ Je ne sais pas, répondit Edward, surprit et perdu face à la question de sa femme. Sûrement et toi ?

Il avait été prit au dépourvu, ne s'attendant pas à ce que sa femme vienne sur le sujet. Mais peut-être était-ce une bonne idée, que de devenir mère l'aiderait à se changer les idées. Mais il ignorait comment tout deux pourraient procréer, alors que la jeune femme refusait de se laisser toucher par son mari et que depuis le décès de son frère, ils faisaient chambres à part. Bella disait qu'elle avait besoin d'espace, de respirer. Edward ne comprenait pas vraiment ce besoin, mais le respectait.

_ Non, parce que je ne veux pas que tu meurs comme Emmett et me laisse seule ensuite avec un bébé, comme pour Rosalie.

Edward voulu prendre sa femme dans ses bras, mais se ravisa, non seulement parce que celle-ci coupait lentement l'aliment rouge – il ignorait d'ailleurs ce qu'elle contait en faire – et puis il voulait évité d'être blessé en étant rejeté à nouveau, comme toujours.

_ Je ne mourrais pas Bella, se contenta-t-il de dire en posant sa main proche de Bella. Je serais toujours là pour toi, je t'en fais la promesse.

_ Emmett avait promit de faire attention et regarde, rétorqua-t-elle durement.

Edward soupira en se passant une main dans les cheveux. Il hésita encore, mais finit par poser sa main sur celle de sa femme, après qu'elle eu déposé le couteau sur le plan de travail.

_ Ton frère faisait un boulot dangereux... ce n'est pas le cas pour moi, tu n'as vraiment pas à t'en faire.

Parler de son frère fit naître quelques larmes dans les yeux de Bella.

_ Ne parle pas de chose que tu ignores, il peut arriver n'importe quoi.

Elle retira sa main et quitta la cuisine à grandes enjambées. Edward aurait aimé la retenir, mais il savait qu'il valait mieux la laisser seule.

Le lendemain, lorsqu'Edward fut entièrement habillé et qu'il est bu un grand bol de café noir pour se réveiller, la sensation que quelque chose allait arriver aujourd'hui le pesait grandement. Toutefois, il était incapable de dire pourquoi il ressentait ça. De même qu'il ignorait quand et où ceci allait se produire, mais quelque chose allait se passer. Il finit pas hausser les épaules avant de laisser un mot à l'intention de Bella, comme toujours, sur la table basse du salon.

 _Je suis parti travailler, n'hésite pas à m'appeler si ça ne va pas._

 _Je t'aime mon Amour._

 _A ce soir._

La veille, Bella n'était pas ressortie de sa chambre et avait refusé de manger quoi que ce soit. Malgré l'insistance de son mari, elle avait refusé, puis fermée la chambre à clef pour être tranquille. Ceci avait blessé Edward, mais il n'avait rien dit.

En rejoignant sa voiture, le mauvais pressentiment qu'il avait ressentit un instant plus tôt, s'évapora aussi rapidement qu'il était apparu. Ceci le fit légèrement sourire parce qu'il se sentait plus apaisé et plus fort pour affronter cette nouvelle journée.

Sa matinée à l'hôpital se déroula normalement. Après avoir effectué les visites matinales habituelles, il procéda à deux opérations de routines qui se déroulèrent avec succès. La journée pour lui ne pouvait pas mieux commencé. Vers quatorze heures, n'ayant rien d'urgent à faire, il s'accorda une pause pour manger et ainsi envoyer à message à sa femme. Il aurait souhaité lui téléphoner, mais il savait qu'elle n'aurait pas répondu.

 _Je pense à toi, tu me manques._

 _Je t'aime._

Même si Bella ne lui répondait pas, au fond de lui, il se doutait que cela ne pourrait que lui faire du bien de se sentir aimée et épaulée. Son beau-frère, Jasper, était psychologue dans le même hôpital et lui avait dit que sa démarche n'était pas mauvaise du tout, bien au contraire. D'ailleurs, il approcha de la table où Edward mangeait le plat du jour du self. Ils s'échangèrent une poignet de main, avant que Jasper ne prenne place en face du frère de sa copine.

_ Il faut que je te demande quelque chose.

Edward n'avait jamais vu son meilleur ami être autant mal à l'aise et éviter son regard ainsi. Il ne pu s'empêcher de fronçer les sourcils en se demandant ce qu'il se passait.

_ Je t'écoute, c'est si important que ça ?

Le blond soupira en se passant une main dans les cheveux, une manie qu'il avait prit à force de voir son meilleur ami le faire. Il sortit ensuite une petite boîte de velour bleu de sa blouse et l'ouvrit face à Edward.

_ Ca me touche beaucoup que tu me demandes en mariage, mais je suis déjà marié et j'aime Bella et toi, tu es censé aimer ma sœur, lâcha Edward avec un sourire.

_ T'es bête, ria Jasper. J'aimerai demander Alice en mariage, tu trouves la bague comment ? Et tu es d'accord j'espère ?

_ Elle est magnifique, Alice va l'adorer, je peux te l'assurer. Mais je ne sais pas... mais oui, bien sûr que je suis pour !

Jasper referma l'écrin avant de le ranger, soulager.

_ Tu pensais réellement que j'allais refuser ? Je sais que ma sœur est heureuse avec toi et puis, tu es mon meilleur ami, je sais que tu ne l'as fera jamais souffrir. Je me demandais même quand tu allais te décidé à lui demander sa main.

Ils rirent tout les deux, puis s'échangèrent quelques banalités, avant que le travail ne les apellent.

Ce soir-là, en rentrant chez lui, Edward retrouva sa femme dans le salon, assise sur le canapé, les jambes pliés contre son corps. Son visage, pâle et creux, était déposé sur le haut de ses genoux et fixait un point au loin. Le médecin retira doucement son manteau qu'il déposa sur l'un des deux fauteuils, avant de venir prendre place près de Bella, auquel il commença à l'aide d'une main , à lui caresser les cheveux. Il n'y avait que lorsqu'elle se trouvait dans cet état là, qu'il pouvait la toucher. Sa femme paraissait être dans un tout autre monde. Peut-être souffrait-elle moins ainsi ?

_ Tout va bien aller mon cœur, je suis là, je suis rentré.

Mais seul son silence qui étouffait le jeune homme lui répondit. Il n'eu pas même le droit à un regard de sa part. Son comportement d'ignorance à son égars lui faisait mal, il ne savait vraiment pas quoi faire pour lui venir, ne serrais-ce qu'attendre qu'elle aille mieux. Jasper s'était proposé à plusieurs reprise pour aider Bella, mais il avait toujours refusé, ne voulant pas que sa femme pense d'elle qu'elle est folle et que c'était pour ça qu'elle voyait un spécialiste. Elle n'était pas idiote, mais ces idées n'étaient pas très clairs.

Edward finit par cesser de lui caresser les cheveux et prit ses deux mains dans les siennes qu'il pressa doucement pour lui prouver à nouveau son soutien.

_ Tu as mangé aujourd'hui ?

Bien qu'elle ne répondit pas, il savait que la réponse à sa question était négative. Bella ne mangeait que très peu et seulement lors de la présence de son mari, lorsqu'elle ne sautait pas le repas, comme hier soir. Parfois, Edward avait l'impression que sa femme était redevenue une enfant, effaçant la femme, la merveilleuse femme qu'elle était, parce qu'il devait l'aider à s'habiller, à la faire manger. En repensant à tout cela, il prit conscience que ça ne pouvait décemment plus durer et qu'il fallait agir avant que ce ne soit définitivement trop tard.

Edward déplia les mains de la jeune femme parce qu'il désirait croiser ses doigts aux siens, mais des médicaments tombèrent et s'écrasèrent sur le sol. L'homme resta un instant interdit, malgré que les tentatives de suicide de sa femme étaient fréquentes, ceci lui faisait toujours mal de voir qu'elle éprouvait le besoin de partir et par conséquent, de le quitter lui.

_ Bella, tu ne peux pas continuer comme ça, il faut que tu te reprennes !

Peut-être avait-il un peu trop levé la voix, mais il n'en pouvait décemment plus. Il avait peu à peu du mal à accepter son état de « mort cérébrale », son manque de réaction. Il n'en pouvait plus d'essayer d'imaginer la voix de sa femme dans sa tête, rempli de joie, presque chantante, mais qu'elle n'utilisait plus. Rien quand parlant, maintenant, on ressentait la tristesse et le vide dans sa voix. Il arrivait à Edward de se remémorer par moment la vie qu'ils possédaient autrefois.

Bella ne répondit rien, parce qu'il n'y avait rien à répondre. Elle se disait que lui ne pouvait pas comprendre ce qu'elle ressentait, qu'il n'avait pas perdu l'une de ses sœurs. Edward n'avait connu que très peu Emmett, il ne pouvait donc pas comprendre la douleur qu'elle pouvait éprouver. Elle regarda Edward ramasser les médicaments et les mettre à la poubelle. Elle le vit aussi prendre un fond de whisky parce qu'il avait besoin de décompresser un peu.

_ Tu ne peux pas continué comme ça, Bella, il faut que tu réagisses, que tu apprennes à avancer. Ni toi ni moi ne peux continuer à vivre de cette manière-là.

Mais elle s'entêtait à rester muette.

_ Je sais que tu es une personne forte, ma chérie, continua Edward en allant s'asseoir à nouveau près d'elle. Tu me manques tellement, tu sais. Je ne sais pas où tu es partie, mais je t'en prie, il faut que tu reviennes, que tu te reprennes.

Elle tourna doucement son visage vers celui qu'elle avait aimé autrefois. A vrai dire, ce n'était pas qu'elle ne ressentait plus rien pour lui, mais en vérité, elle **ne ressentait plus rien du tout**. Pas plus qu'elle ne savait comme l'aimer, elle ne savait plus faire, parce qu'une partie d'elle s'était brisé.

Edward, face à son regard chocolaté, terne et sans éclat, y décela tout de même une petite part de vie. Il savait que sa Bella était toujours là, quelque part, dissimulé sous cette couche de souffrance dont-elle était prisonnière.

_ Je suis désolé, souffla-t-elle avant de briser à nouveau le contact.

Sa voix était rauque, peut-être bien aussi brisée que son âme et son cœur.

_ Je ne peux juste pas, enchaîna-t-elle. L'ancienne moi n'est lus là et tu devrais laisser partir la nouvelle.

Edward eu l'impression que son sang se glaça dans ses veines.

_ Jamais de la vie ! S'écria-t-il en déposant son verre vide sur la table du salon, après avoir finit la dernière gorgé. Tu m'entends ? Tu n'as pas le droit de me laisser !

Bella ignorait comment, ni où elle avait puiser cette soudaine force, mais elle se leva du canapé pour faire face à Edward.

_ C'est ma vie.

_ Mais tu es ma femme et je refuse de te perdre !

Bella essayait de rester calme, ce qui n'était pas le cas d'Edward qui criait chacune de ses paroles.

_ Un jour, pourtant...

_ Ne finit pas cette phrase !

_ … il va falloir que tu t'y fasses. Il n'y a rien qui me rattache ici.

Le cœur d'Edward se brisa. Ses mots lui firent mal, parce que c'était faux. Elle l'avait lui. Lui et son amour. Lui qui faisait tout pour elle. Lui qui l'aidait. Lui qui lui cédait tout ce qu'elle désirait. Lui qui ne sortait plus avec ses amis parce qu'il devait rentré chez lui dès le travail terminé pour ne pas que sa femme tente quoi que ce soit durant son absence. Lui qui vivait chaque journée avec la peur au ventre de rentrer et de trouver sa femme sans vie.

_ Tu m'as moi, Bella ! Je suis toujours là pour toi, je l'ai toujours été ! Pourquoi es-tu aussi égoïste pour ne penser qu'à toi ?

Bella se laissa tomber contre le mur derrière-elle. Elle était épuisée. Épuisée de cette dispute inutile, épuisée de vivre.

_ C'est toi qui est égoïste, à vouloir que je vive lorsque l'envie n'est plus là. Tu ne penses qu'à toi, tu te fiches complètement de mon besoin de m'en aller. Tu as seulement peur de te retrouver seul.

Elle avait conscience d'être blessante dans ses paroles, mais c'était ce qu'elle ressentait, ce qu'elle voulait lui dire depuis tellement longtemps mais auquel elle n'avait jamais trouvé le courage. Elle savait que lui l'aimait, mais son envie de rejoindre son frère était plus forte.

_ Je te l'interdis, tu m'entends ! Cria encore Edward en s'abaissant à la hauteur de sa femme.

Il la secoua pour la faire réagir.

_ Tu me fais mal, arrête, gémit Bella.

_ Promet-moi que tu vas arrêter de te faire du mal, Bella, je t'en prie. Je n'arrive plus à dormir la nuit, parce que j'ai la crainte de me réveiller le lendemain et de te retrouver sans vie dans ton lit ou dans la salle de bain, il me vient à l'idée d'arrêter mon travail pour pouvoir rester avec toi, mais qui pourrait payer le loyer, l'eau, l'électricité, le gaz ? Je ne t'en veux pas de ne pas travailler, mais je t'en veux de ne pas faire l'effort de te battre quand tu es dans la capacité de le faire, je t'en veux de vouloir m'abandonner alors que je t'aime et que je sais que tu m'aimes en retour ! Ton frère n'aurait pas voulu que tu agisses de cette manière, mais que tu avances !

Elle repoussa Edward de toute la force qu'elle pouvait, mais n'y parvint pas parce qu'elle était trop faible. Mais Edward se recula et se laissa tomber au sol, en face de sa femme.

_ Ne me parle pas d'Emmett, chuchota cette dernière. Et ne me sort pas cette phrase cliché, surtout pas, parce que cela voudrait dire que tu vois Emmett comme une personne parmi tant d'autre, alors que ce n'est absolument pas le cas.

Bella se releva et partie en courant s'enfermer dans sa chambre, sans qu'Edward ne pu amorcer le moindre geste.

La jeune femme, de son côté, prit place au centre de son lit deux personnes et fixa les étoiles à travers la fenêtre. Elle se plaisait à penser que celle qui brillait le plus était son frère. Autrefois, elle ne pouvait pas veiller sur lui, parce qu'il faisait la guerre, mais aujourd'hui, elle le regardait chaque soir. Mais elle en voulait plus. Elle voulait le rejoindre et c'était bien ce qu'elle comptait faire.

Comme la veille, Edward ressentit à nouveau ce mauvais pressentiment, mais il ne s'attarda pas dessus, parce qu'il savait que tout se passerait bien. Au fond de lui-même, il savait que ses paroles avaient tournés dans l'esprit de sa femme et que cela l'avait fait changer d'avis. Bien sûr, la crainte qu'elle ne passe à l'acte était toujours là, mais il connaissait assez sa femme pour s'imaginer qu'elle avait comprit et n'essayerait plus de recommencer. Ça lui avait fait du bien de lui dire ce qu'il pensait, malgré que les paroles de sa femme l'avait blessé. Mais il tentait de se consoler et d'oublier ceci en pensant qu'elle n'était tout simplement pas dans son état normal.

Arrivé à l'hôpital, il revêtit sa blouse blanche dans les vestiaires réservés aux chirurgiens. Il y vit son père qui entra, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à sortir pour faire ses visites habituelles auprès des patients de son service.

_ Bonjour mon fils, comment vas-tu ?

_ Ça va... et toi ?

_ Bien, mais tu sembles fatigué, tu es sûr que tout va bien ?

Edward hocha la tête positivement.

_ Oui, ne t'en fait pas.

Carlisle n'insista pas, parce qu'il savait que son fils avait horreur que l'on se préoccupe trop de lui

_ Et comment se porte Bella ?

Edward perdu le sourire rassurant qu'il s'était obligé à garder sur le visage pour ne pas inquiété son père de sa réelle fatigue.

_ Elle a réessayer... mais je suis rentré à temps hier soir.

Carlisle ouvrit son casier et y déposa son manteau.

_ Je sais que tu ne veux pas, mais je pense qu'il serait préférable que tu l'as fasses interner, Edward. Un jour, elle va essayer lorsque tu seras peut-être en pleine chirurgie, alors qu'ici, elle serait surveillée et en sécurité.

Edward soupira. Il savait parfaitement que son père avait raison, mais avant hier soir, il ne souhaitait pas se l'avouer.

_ Je sais papa, je sais. Mais ce n'est pas facile.

Le jeune homme quitta le vestiaire, ne souhaitant pas poursuivre cette conversation. Il savait qu'il devait faire interner sa femme, il repoussait juste le moment fatidique. Mais entendre sa famille et ses amis lui dicter quoi faire alors qu'il le savait mais qu'il se refusait à cette réalité lui faisait mal. Il ne voulait pas infligée ceci à sa femme, il ne savait que trop bien comment le service de psychiatrie fonctionnait. La mettre là-bas serait comme dire au revoir à la Bella qu'il connaissait autrefois si bien. Il finit par secouer la tête. Il ne voulait pas se prendre la tête avec sa maintenant, la nuit avait déjà été courte parce qu'il avait passé une bonne partie à regretter ses paroles lors de sa dispute avec Bella et tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était oublier. Travailler allait aider. Du moins, c'était ce qu'il pensait.

Tout au long de la journée, Edward ne cessait de s'en vouloir. Sa femme n'était pas bien, on aurait presque pu appeler ceci une « maladie », mais encore une fois, Edward ce maudit de penser ceci, parce que c'était le terme employer dans le service de psychiatrie. Le jeune homme savait que sa femme n'était pas folle : elle avait juste du mal à faire son deuil.

Vers vingt-deux heures, Edward regarda le tableau de chirurgie et ne vit son nom inscrit nul part. Pas d'opération, les visites faites, il pouvait donc rentrer chez lui. Il était déçu de l'heure tardive, parce qu'il aurait aimé acheté un bouquin de rose pour celle qu'il aimait, un geste signifiant sa désolation, mais aussi pour prouver à la jeune femme tout son amour pour elle. Il se promit, toutefois, d'essayer de partir plus tôt le lendemain pour pouvoir remplir sa course.

Alors qu'il sortait du vestiaire après y avoir rangé sa blouse de médecin et remit son manteau noir, il sifflotait doucement un air dont-il ignorait où il l'avait entendu. Il pensa alors que ce devait être la mélodie d'une musique entendu à la radio, dans la chambre du petit Louis. Ce petit garçon de dix ans adorait la musique et passait son temps sur la dessus. Edward eu un petit sourire en pensant à son patient. Bientôt, il se remettrait de son opération après sa greffe de foie et il pourrait enfin rentré chez lui avec ses parents, après quatre mois d'hospitalisation. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que pour un si jeune enfant, il avait été incroyablement courageux et pas une seule fois il avait énoncé le moindre mal ou la moindre envie de partir. L'enfant disait souvent qu'il voulait devenir chirurgien lui aussi, en pédiatrie, comme son docteur Edward Cullen. Ce dernier fut secoué par un petit rire en repensant à la fois où il avait été au courant du projet de l'enfant et qu'il avait levé haut son bras pour prouver sa détermination.

Cependant, Edward perdit rapidement son sourire. Son visage se tordit de douleur après qu'il eu comprit quelques secondes plus tard. Son cœur se mettait à pulser douloureusement dans sa cage thoracique et la tête lui tournait. Sans s'en rendre compte, il avait finit par se tenir contre le mur derrière lui.

_ Docteur Cullen, ne vous en faites pas, on va s'occuper d'elle, tenta de le rassurer une infirmière avant de s'en aller avec les autres médecins.

Sur le brancard qui s'éloignait, était allongée Bella avec un masque à oxygène sur son magnifique visage d'ange, mais néanmoins anormalement pâme en cet instant. Ses deux poignets étaient couverts de bandages dont leur couleur blanche d'origine avait laissé sa place à un rouge sang très vif. Edward eu du mal avant de comprendre que la femme de sa vie s'était taillée les veines et qu'il n'avait pu être présent pour l'en empêcher. Un cri s'éleva dans le couloir, ou plutôt un hurlement. Le mari ne comprit que plus tard, que c'était lui-même qui avait levé la voix en annonçant le prénom de Bella. Carlisle Cullen, son père, mit au courant de l'arrivée de sa belle-fille et ayant entendu son fils, se précipita à la source du hurlement et vit son enfant contre le mur, le visage tordu par la douleur et les larmes coulants à flots sur son visage. Il eu mal de voir son fils dans un tel état.

_ Ça va aller, Edward, ne t'en fait pas, ça va aller. Je vais aller m'occuper d'elle, d'accord ?

Edward hocha la tête et son père s'éloigna après un dernier regard en direction de son fils. Et ce ne fut qu'après que le garçon prit conscience des paroles de son père. Jamais il n'avait dit que Bella allait bien aller, seulement « ça va aller » en parlant de lui. C'est pourquoi il ne pouvait rester une minute de plus contre ce mur, il devait agir, aider sa femme du mieux qu'il pouvait au lieu de pleurer comme une fille.

Mais en arrivant vers la blessée, il se figea, comme interdit. Les pulsations de son cœur redoublèrent et la peur de la perdre lui retournait l'estomac. La vue de tout le sang présent lui fit fermer les yeux. Lui qui pourtant n'était pas effrayé de cette substance rouge et vital pour vivre, se retrouvait à avoir la sensation de tourner de l'œil. Toutefois, il parvient à sa saisir de la main de sa femme et poussa l'une des infirmières.

_ Edward, va-t-en, tu n'es pas dans la capacité d'assister ! Lui ordonna son père.

_ C'est ma femme, je _dois_ l'aider !

Carlisle fit un signe de tête en direction d'un autre chirurgien qui était présent, et saisit Edward par la bras. Edward se débattit.

_ Juste une minute ! Cria-t-il.

Mais le chirurgien continuait de le tirer en arrière, puis regarda Carlisle pour savoir ce qu'il devait faire. Bien qu'il avait de la compassion pour son collègue, son métier ne consistait pas à ça, mais à sauver des vies et ce qu'il était en train de faire l'irritait.

_ Pas une de plus, tempera Carlisle en hochant la tête faire son confrère pour lui signifier de lâcher son fils.

Edward bougea son bras pour défaire la prise du médecin sur lui et prit le poignet droit de Bella. Il souleva délicatement, non sans avoir les mains tremblantes, le bandage pour y connaître la profondeur de l'entaille. Au fond de lui-même, il savait qu'il serait difficile de la sauver, l'entaille était profonde et le sang coulait abondamment, sans ne vouloir s'arrêter. Mais il refusait d'imaginer au pire.

_ Ça suffit, on doit la soigner, maintenant.

Le mari se recula à contre cœur, tout en étant dans un état second. Il avait du mal à croire ce qu'il était en train de se passer. Son dos percuta un chariot chirurgical qui s'effondra au sol avec son contenu. Il ne prit pas la peine de ramasser quoi que soit, il voulait s'éloigner, prendre l'air.

La jeune fille, quant à elle, n'éprouvait pas la moindre douleur. Elle se trouvait être dans un mélange de bonheur pur comme elle n'avait pu le goûter depuis longtemps, et d'avoir la sensation qu'un épais poids venait de se retirer de ses épaules, comme évanoui. Bella se sentait libre, oui, c'était bien les bons mots : elle était libre. Libre de toute souffrance. Il n'eut pas un mince passage sombre auquel se présentait en son terme un arrondi de clarté vive. C'est soudainement que son frère apparu devant elle. Bella, gâtée par l'émotion, sauta dans les bras de son frère et le serra fort contre son frêle corps. Il n'eut aucunement besoin de mot, seule cette étreinte presque douloureuse tant ils se serraient fort l'un à l'autre, démontrait le manque qui s'était installé.

_ Tu lui as enlevé sa chance de vivre, Bella, lui reprocha Emmett dans un souffle.

Elle se recula. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que son frère lui fasse un reproche lors de leur retrouvaille. Elle qui avait eu tellement de mal à s'ôter la vie, voilà que… Bella ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre, mais fut prise d'un choc au niveau de son corps qui la fit tomber au sol. Aussitôt, Emmett disparu de sa vision, tandis qu'elle se demandait ce qu'il se passait.

Carlisle tentait de réanimer Bella, auquel son coeur s'était arrêter de battre. Il lui semblait que seul quelques secondes, peut-être une minute était passé depuis l'arrêt cardiaque de sa belle-fille, mais en vérité, sept minutes s'étaient écoulés. Il entrechoquait toujours le corps inerte de la jeune fille, imposant à l'infirmière d'augmenter la puissance.

_ Docteur Cullen, elle est partie, ça va faire bientôt dix minutes, dit doucement une infirmière un moment après.

Le médecin se stoppa dans son élan. Avait-il bien entendu ? Il reposa doucement les pinces sur le chariot de réanimation, en fixant sa belle-fille d'une pâleur extrême, les yeux clos et un léger sourire sur le visage. Elle était heureuse comme cela. Carlisle s'essuya le frond auquel de la sueur perlait face à l'effort qu'il avait pratiqué pour tenter de faire revenir Bella, en vain. Qu'allait-il bien pouvoir dire à son fils ? Comment allait-il pouvoir lui annoncer qu'il avait été dans l'incapacité de sauver sa femme ? Au fond de lui-même, il savait que ce n'était pas de sa faute les deux entailles que s'était faite la jeune femme à ses poignets étaient trop profond et le sang coulait trop abondamment pour être parvenue à être arrêter, malgré les nombreuses compresses mises en place.

_ Faîtes-moi une autopsie. Tout de suite.

Son ton était sans appelle, tandis qu'il sortait de la petite salle d'urgence dans laquelle avait été placé la défunte. Carlisle Cullen savait que procéder à une autopsie aussi rapidement n'était pas dans les cordes du règlement de l'hôpital, mais il était le chef de la chirurgie, il faisait bien se qu'il voulait, notamment que cette personne n'était pas n'importe qui.

_ Une autopsie ? Que pensez-vous trouver ? Demanda son confrère, le Docteur Frig.

Carlisle connaissait la tendance que Bella avait d'ingurgité des médicaments et il voulait savoir si en plus de ce blesser, elle avait aussi avalé des comprimés. Parce que malgré son hémorragie importante, celle-ci aussi pu être arrêter si elle était arrivé à temps à l'hôpital, où bien si Edward avait été chez lui. Mais la présence de médicaments changeait tout : Bella était sûr cette fois-ci de ne pas être sauvée.

Lorsqu'il arriva près des deux ascenseurs de métal, il vit l'un deux se refermer et dans celui-ci Edward qui frappait de son poing rageur la paroi de la cabine. Il comprit alors qu'il avait assisté à la scène à travers probablement la vitre de la salle. Jamais il n'aurait dû voir ça.

La lumière de l'ambulance scintillait toujours, lorsqu'il quittait l'hôpital. Les couleurs se percutaient contre les vitres du bâtiment et la nuit, qui était déjà bien tombée, n'était qu'une pâle reproduction de l'obscurité de son âme. Il marchait en traînant des pieds et avec cette sensation de vertige qui lui martelait le crâne. Il se retint de justesse au banc et s'y installa, les jambes toutes tremblotantes. Cet homme n'était pas frappé par le froid, mais brisé par la perte. Ses coudes sur ses cuisses, il se prit le visage entre ses mains encore ensanglantées. Une pluie de gouttes transparentes naissaient de ses yeux gonflés et piqués par la surdose d'émotion qui le submergeait intensivement, comme un ballon prêt à exploser. Chacun de ses battements de cœur était plus douloureux que le précèdent et cette sphère qui lui bloquait la gorge lui donnait comme désagréable impression de suffoquer. Les pensées défilaient dans sa tête. Comment avait-elle pu lui faire ça ? Sa douleur était-elle si puissante pour agir si égoïstement et l'abandonner de cette manière-là ? Un sourire triste naquit sur ses lèvres, tandis que sa respiration saccadée s'apaisait peu à peu _Elle avait eu ce qu'elle voulait si ardemment depuis son départ._

_ Edward, mon fils, je suis là, ne t'en fait pas.

L'interpellé n'avait même pas entendu son père approcher et aussitôt, la colère l'envahit : sa Bella était partie. Celle qui était son monde, sa vie, son cœur, n'était plus là.

_ Ça va aller, tu verras.

Le plus âgé déposa une main dans le dos de son fils en un signe de réconfort, mais ceci ne fit que redoubler les larmes du jeune médecin. Pour lui, plus rien n'irait bien, il en était persuadé. Ce soir, il avait perdu sa lumière dans l'obscurité, son repère. Il regrettait leur dispute de la veille. Peut-être qu'au lieu de lui avoir ouvert les yeux, comme il l'avait si ardemment espéré, ceci ne l'avait que plus décidée de s'en aller. Il s'en voulait d'autant plus, parce qu'il avait eu ce désagréable pressentiment le matin même, avant de partir au travail, que quelque chose allait se produire... mais pourquoi y avait-il accordé si peu d'importance ? S'il était resté chez lui, son Amour serait toujours présente à ses côtés. Edward frappa d'un grand coup le sol à l'aide de son pied, avant de plaquer son dos sur le dossier du banc de métal.

_ Elle est partie, papa. Bella est partie, chuchota-t-il.

_ Je sais Edward, je suis désolé.

_ Si j'étais rentré plus tôt, peut-être que…

_ Cesse de te reprocher quoi que ce soit, ce n'est pas de ta faute, le coupa Carlisle.

_ Bien sûr que si, s'emporta Edward en se levant. Si j'avais été là, elle ne l'aurait pas fait ou j'aurai au moins pu l'en empêcher !

_ Bella aurait très bien pu attenter à sa vie pendant la nuit, pendant que tu dormais ! S'écria Carlisle.

Il ne supportait décemment que son fils se rejette entièrement la faute sur lui, alors qu'il était innocent. Bella avait fait son choix et si elle Carlisle avait réussi à la sauver, elle aurait probablement recommencer, comme les précédentes fois.

_ Il faut que j'appelle Rosalie, dit Edward en s'éloignant.

_ Où vas-tu ?

_ J'ai besoin de marcher.

Et c'était vrai. Même si ce n'était qu'un vieux parking bondé de voiture, il ressentait le besoin de marcher pour penser à autre chose. Rester sur place à ne rien faire ne le ferait que se morfondre encore plus.

Rosalie et lui se connaissaient depuis leurs plus jeunes âges. En plus d'être sa meilleure amie, elle était la belle-sœur de Bella et toutes deux s'entendaient très bien également, il se devait de l'appeler pour la mettre au courant. Mais Edward avait surtout le besoin de se confier.

_ Edward ? Répondit-elle après seulement une tonalité.

_ Rose ? Elle… je l'ai perdu.

_ Où es-tu ? Dit-elle simplement, sans laisser transparaître aucune émotion.

_ A l'hôpital.

_ Ne bouge pas, j'arrive.

 **Minuit.**

 **Maison de Rosalie.**

 **Quatre heures plus tard.**

Edward avait beaucoup parlé avec Rosalie. Et il avait pleuré tout autant. Sa voix était devenu rauque, elle lui faisait même un peu mal. Rosalie l'avait aidé à nettoyé ses mains marqués par le sang de Bella, ce qui avait causé une nouvelle crise de larme de la part du jeune homme et la maman n'avait pu s'empêcher de faire de même. A présent, tout deux se trouvaient dans le salon. Edward sur le canapé, Rosalie sur le fauteuil juste à côté. Cette dernière glissa plusieurs fois ses mains sur ses cuisses, grattant la matière de son jeans, avant de prendre son courage à deux mains et de se lever.

_ Je reviens, se contenta-t-elle de dire.

Edward ne répondit pas, à vrai dire, il ne lui accorda pas même un regard, parce qu'il était plongé dans ses pensées. Il s'en voulait terriblement. Son père et Rose avaient beau lui répéter qu'il n'était pas coupable, s'était plus fort que lui. Si seulement il avait prit soin d'apporter plus d'importance à son mauvais pressentiment, Bella serait encore près de lui, pas dans ses bras, pas dans son lit, mais elle serait présente encore dans sa vie, elle aurait été vivante.

Rosalie partie voir son fils pour savoir s'il respirait bien. Elle avait toujours pour habitude de veiller à cela avant de partir se coucher. Depuis la naissance de son petit, elle avait été habitée de cette crainte que son bébé cesse de respirer et elle ignorait pourquoi. Bien sûr, tout allait toujours très bien. Elle sourit en refermant la porte doucement pour ne pas le réveiller et rejoignit sa chambre pour prendre la lettre que Bella lui avait donné à l'intention d'Edward.

_ C'est pour toi, de la part de Bella.

Edward prit l'enveloppe que lui tenait la jolie blonde. Il fronça les sourcils, se demandant que ce sa chère et tendre avait bien put lui écrire. Et comment se faisait-il que Rose avait la lettre ? Il décida de questionner son amie après avoir lu la lettre, sa curiosité prenant le dessus.

 _Edward,_

 _Si tu lis cette lettre, c'est que j'ai finalement réussi à partir. J'ignore comment tu traverses ça, mais sache que je suis désolé. Je ne m'excuse pas d'être partie, parce que comme tu le sais, cet acte était voulu et prémédité depuis tellement longtemps… je suis heureuse d'être libre. Heureuse de ne plus être prise au piège de ma douleur et de ce vide qui paraissait m'engloutir de plus en plus._

 _Tu es en droit de m'en vouloir… après tout, pourquoi t'en voudrais-je ? Je suis consciente de tes sentiments pour moi et je ne veux pas que tu oublies que l'amour que j'éprouve pour toi est tout aussi fort. Mais l'envie de rejoindre mon frère était plus forte, et je suis vraiment désolé. Mais qu'importe mes excuses qui sont toutefois sincères, je ne regrette pas mon geste._

 _Je t'en ai voulu tellement de fois, si tu savais. Tu t'entêtais à me sauver, tout le temps, sans relâche. Mais quelqu'un a dit un jour, qu'aimer quelqu'un c'est savoir aussi le laisser partir. Cette phrase peut paraître stupide, parce que lorsque l'on tient à quelqu'un, on fait tout pour la garder près de soie, c'est pour ça que je peux te comprendre… mais dans un autre, quant-on aime une personne, on fait tout notre possible pour qu'elle soit heureuse. Et bien qu'il fut un temps où mon bonheur ne tournait qu'autour de toi, quand Emmett est parti, c'était comme une évidence que je devais le rejoindre._

 _Tu ne sais pas tout sur moi. J'ai toujours voulu te le dire, mais il me semble que le courage me manquait. Emmett et moi… ce n'était pas qu'une relation fraternelle… c'était bien plus que ça. Lorsque j'avais douze ans, Emmett en avait quatorze. Il m'a avoué, un jour que nous étions en train de jouer dans le jardin chez nos grands-parents, qu'il pensait être amoureux de moi, mais pour en être certain, il devait m'embrasser. Il m'a demandé si j'étais d'accord et j'ai accepté, parce que je pensais qu'il le ferait sur les joues, mais finalement, ce n'était pas vraiment ça… j'avoue avoir aimé ce moment. Je sais que ceci est malsain, même tordu, mais nous avons continué. Nous étions jeunes, ça n'avait pas vraiment d'importance à l'époque. Mais malgré notre âge, nous savions tout de même qu'il ne fallait pas que nos parents ou que qui que ce soit d'autre ne soit au courant. Mais ce que je voyais comme un jeu, est devenu plus sérieux ensuite. Nous devions arrêter, c'était mal, mais ont s'aimaient vraiment. Alors un jour, Emmett a prit la décision de s'engager dans la guerre, pour que nous puissions prendre nos distances. Oui, Emmett était déjà en couple avec Rosalie avant son départ. C'était également pour ça qu'il devait s'en aller, parce que tromper Rosalie de cette manière, ce n'était pas lui. Et puis, un an plus tard, je t'ai rencontré. J'ai vraiment essayé de t'aimer de tout mon être, tu sais, mais une part de moi a toujours été destiné à mon frère, même si tout était sincère entres-nous._

 _Désolé, j'ai conscience que ceci ne te laisse pas une bonne image de moi. Je pense que c'est mieux ainsi, ta douleur te sera moins grande et moins présente. Je ne veux que ton bonheur et non pas que tu te laisses aller. Ne soit pas comme moi._

 _Mais tu vois, on s'imagine tous passer notre vie auprès de la personne qu'on aime jusqu'à mourir de vieillesse, mais le destin dresse des obstacles qui change tout et qui contraint de faire des actes irréversibles. Mais je t'ai aimé et même si je ne suis plus là aujourd'hui, une part de moi te serra toujours réservée._

 _Ta Bella._

La lettre échappa des mains de l'homme. Il ne savait pas vraiment comment il se sentait après ces révélations, mais une chose qui était sûr, jamais il ne se serait attendu à ça. Il leva doucement les yeux vers Rosalie, qui les releva sentant le regard de son ami sur elle. Une question brûlait les lèvres d'Edward, qui l'avait touché dès les premiers mots de sa lecture.

_ Ce n'est pas l'écriture de Bella, est-ce que c'est la tienne ?

Bien sûr que c'était celle de Rose, il n'y avait qu'elle dans son entourage qui écrivait d'une manière si élégante, avec des lettres si magnifiquement formés.

_ Il y a quelques temps, Bella m'a appelé. Elle voulait que je rédige pour elle cette lettre et que je te la donne ensuite… elle voulait qu'elle soit parfaite et jolie.

Edward eu un léger sourire nostalgique en pensant à l'écriture en patte de mouche de sa femme. Comme un peu une écriture d'enfant.

_ Je suis désolé, enchaîna Rosalie. Peut-être aurais-je dû te le dire… je ne savais pas comment faire.

_ Ne t'en fait pas, je n'ai de toute manière pas la force de t'en vouloir.

Puis il repensa aux mots de Bella : « _Oui, Emmett était déjà en couple avec Rosalie avant son départ. »_

_ Je suis désolé pour ce qui s'est passé avec Emmett.

Rosalie n'eut pas besoin de détail pour comprendre. Elle ne comptait plus les fois où elle avait pleuré à cause de cette nouvelle, que Bella lui avait demandé d'écrire comme ça, sans explication, comme-ci elle avait été au courant. Ceci avait jeté un léger froid entre les deux femmes, bien sûr, et dès la lettre avait-elle était finit, Rosalie était partie. Elle ignorait ce qui l'avait retenu de ne pas partir aussitôt.

_ C'était à la naissance de notre relation… j'imagine que ça ne compte pas, se contenta-t-elle de dire en haussant les épaules.

Elle tentait de montrer son indifférence face à ça, mais ça la peinait grandement. Cependant, elle n'avait pas le temps de se morfonde, elle avait un bébé qu'elle devait s'occuper et chérir de tout son coeur.

Edward s'apprêtait à répondre, lorsque le téléphone de chez Rosalie sonna. Celle-ci ignorait qui pouvait bien l'appeler à une heure du matin passé, mais elle se leva tout de même pour répondre. Elle fut surprise d'entendre la voix de Carlisle.

_ Edward est chez toi, il me semble ?

_ Oui, que ce passe-t-il ?

Carlisle soupira. Il ne savait pas comment dire ceci. Devait-il le dire à Rosalie et la laissé s'en chargé pour prévenir son fils ? Non, il se devait de lui dire lui-même.

_ Je te le passe, dit-elle en comprenant qu'il avait quelque chose d'important à dire à son fils.

Carlisle patienta donc, tandis qu'Edward prenait le téléphone sans grande conviction. Il n'avait pas envie de parler, il était fatigué.

_ Edward, l'autopsie de Bella a été faite.

Edward serra les poings, comme soudainement réveillé. Pourquoi son père s'était-il amusé à ça ?

_ On sait pourquoi elle est… c'était inutile, je ne comprends même pas pourq…

_ Edward, Bella ne s'était pas seulement taillée les veines, elle avait aussi ingurgité des médicaments, même si ont avait pu stopper son hémorragie, on aurait rien pu faire.

_ Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai l'impression que tu ne me dis pas tout ?

La voix de son père était hésitante. Celui-ci dû prendre une profond respiration avant de se lancer. Edward cru que son coeur cessa de battre le temps d'un instant, avant qu'il ne raccroche sans rien dire. Il ne s'était pas attendu à une telle annonce.

_ Bella était enceinte de cinq mois, ça ne se voyait pas parce qu'elle faisait un déni de grossesse.

 **La douleur s'estompa** **it peu à peu.** **Bella se releva avec un peu de difficulté et son frère réapparu. Elle ne savait pas comment il faisait pour disparaître et réapparaître ainsi, mais elle se promit de le questionner plus tard.**

 **_ Que veux-tu dire par «** **Tu lui as enlevé sa chance de vivre » ?**

 **E** **mmett prit les deux mains de sa sœur dans les siennes si petites et les serraient doucement. Il sourit en sentant la chaleur qui provenait des mains de sa petite sœur. Elle lui avait tellement manqué.**

 **_ Tu attendais une petite fille, mais en te suicidant, tu lui as aussi retiré l'occasion d'exister,** _ **sa chance de vivre.**_

 **Bella retira ses mains.**

 **_ Comment peux-tu le savoir ?**

 **_ Parce que les anges sont au courant de tout.**

 **_ C'est mieux ainsi, finit par dire Bella. Vivre n'est pas une chance, mais un fardeau. Tu respires pour être torturé par les malheurs qui se dressent inlassablement devant toi. Alors non, je l'ai plutôt sauvé.**


End file.
